El precio de una infidelidad
by Talisastark
Summary: Todas llevaban vidas de ensueño con los que creían que eran sus príncipes azules, pero que ocurrirá cuando descubran en un video lo que jamás pensaron... la infidelidad... todo tendrá su venganza y consecuencias porque romper el corazón de una mujer, tenía un precio. SasuxSaku NaruxHina NejixTen SaixIno ItaxTema
1. ¡Lo juro!

Sentadas en el cómodo sofá en aquella cálida habitación se encontraban cinco mujeres con caras divertidas y curiosas observar el televisor mientras la cinta comenzaba.

Hacía un par de días habían recibido por correo un sobre que contenía un dvd y una carta anónima, la cual detallaba que las cinco mujeres tenían que ver el contenido del cd sin compañía masculina. Al principio pensaron en no hacerle caso, se trataría de una broma, pero al final, la curiosidad les pudo y así acabaron.

Tenten: Me preguntó que contendrá el cd. ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! – Comentaba con su imborrable sonrisa y dando pequeños saltitos en el sofá.

Sakura: Puede ser una broma de los chicos, ya saben lo bromistas que son, o quizás es algo de terror – Añadía pensativa la pelirrosa.

Hinata: Ino-chan por favor enciéndelo o vamos a morir de la curiosidad.

Sakura Pov's

La rubia se agachó ante el aparato e introdujo el cd cogiendo luego el mando para darle al play.

El video parecía estar tomado de una cámara casera, y al principio estaba todo borroso y se movía muy rápido, pasados unos segundos la cámara se enfocó dejando ver lo que parecía ser un local de fiesta en el cual sonaba música actual en tono muy elevado. Parecía una fiesta debido a las personas que no paraba de bailar y reír.

Temari: ¿Ese que está bailando en la barra no es Itachi?- Comentó la rubia haciendo que todas prestáramos más atención.

Tenten: Y abajo entre las dos chicas esta Neji... ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo Tenten en apenas un susurro.

Ino: No puedo creerlo… ¿acaso será la fiesta de despedida de soltero de Sai?… pero ¿Por qué se comportan así? ¿Y quiénes son todas esas chicas?...- Comentaba mi amiga con la mirada incrédula y dolida- El no puede estar bailando y tocando a esa tipa a menos de una semana de nuestra boda…yo no…esto no puede estar pasando…es una broma, eso es, tiene que ser un montaje no puede ser verdad- Ino estaba al borde del ataque de nervios y comenzó a llorar.

La imagen del video esta vez cambió y ya no mostraba la sala de fiesta oscura, sino un sitio con una luz tenue y una música más tranquila y sensual. Se apreciaban unos sillones repletos de cojines en el suelo y en él…

Hinata: Na…Naru..to-kun…- Los ojos de Hinata casi se salían de las orbitas al observar como el rubio estaba tumbado en uno de esos sofás con una rubia sobre él besándolo.

Sakura: Ino para el…- no pude seguir hablando.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones de una manera súbita, el tiempo pareció detenerse y yo no podía dejar de tener en mente a Sasuke, mi gran amor, el chico que me había enamorado siendo una adolescente, y con el cual mantenía una relación de dos años, él, aquel que tantos suspiros le había robado, aquel al que todo se lo entregué, besaba a una pelirroja de una manera bastante animada mientras sobaba su trasero sin importarle nada.

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Temari habló.

Temari: Mi marido desde hace 3 años, ese que me ha jurado siempre serme fiel acaba de incumplirlo ante mis ojos… - Comentaba totalmente perdida.

Tenten: Como pudieron hacernos esto, ¡Siempre les hemos dado lo mejor de nosotras! Y así nos lo pagan- Comento la castaña sin poder dejar de llorar.

Ino: Yo…que se supone que debo hacer, maldita sea mi boda es la semana que viene, y ahora veo esto y…

Hinata simplemente tenía la cabeza agachada y solo podía verse las lágrimas que le caían y mojaban su pantalón cada vez de manera más abundante.

Sakura: ¿Quién nos hizo esto? ¿Quién fue capaz de enviarnos esto sabiendo que nos destrozaría y por qué?...

Temari: Esto no va a quedar así, ese hijo de puta se va a enterar y está muy equivocado si piensa que esto no traerá sus consecuencias, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de pensar en su hijo el muy malnacido. –Temari se levantó con una mirada que asustaba, tal vez llena de odio.

Ino: Ese cabrón las lleva clara si cree que después de todo esto va a hacerme su esposa, juro que te vas a enterar de esto Sai, voy a hacer que te duela hasta lo más profundo.

Tenten: ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora…? – Se levantó echa un mar de lágrimas – Lo siento, me voy.- Y sin decir ni una palabra salió de la casa.

Hinata: Yo.. no..no lo entiendo.. Naruto-kun se rió de mí, me humilló y pisoteó todo lo que siento por él, esto yo, no se lo puedo pe..perdonar.

Sakura: Tenemos que ser fuertes ahora, y darles una lección, a nosotras no se nos rompe el corazón de esta manera, haremos que se arrepienta, lo juro.


	2. Comienza la venganza

Capitulo 2: Comienza la venganza.

Tenemos que ser fuertes ahora, y darles una lección, a nosotras no se nos rompe el corazón de esta manera, haremos que se arrepienta, lo juro.- Dijo la pelirrosada con el orgullo herido.

- Los cinco imbéciles se van a enterar de lo que significa pisotear los sentimientos de una mujer, y por mucho que nos duela no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados – Dijo Temari decidida – Tengo un plan.

- Temari tiene toda la razón, sufrimos mucho por ellos para estar juntos, y no solo quiero que se arrepientan, sino que sean ellos los que se arrastren quiero que me suplique y entonces poder decirle que no, y romperle el corazón tal y como él lo hizo conmigo, sea cual sea, me apunto al plan – Comentó Ino limpiándose las lágrimas con los puños apretados.

- Yo..no sé.. si seré capaz..- Dijo Hinata ya sin llorar con su timidez

- Pues serás capaz Hinata, nos han pisoteado de la forma más baja que existe, y yo quiero venganza, y tú no serás menos, estaremos aquí apoyándonos las unas a las otras, por más difícil que sea, Uchiha se va a arrepentir de cambiarme por esa…cualquiera.

- Bien, luego hablaremos con Tenten y la pondremos al tanto, ahora escuchad, tenéis que confiar en mí, de momento haremos como si no hubiera ocurrido nada- La rubia no pudo seguir debido a nuestras protestas que calló con un golpe sordo en la mesa- Os prometo que no se van a olvidar de esta humillación. Primero seguiremos como si no pasara nada, luego, le diremos a los chicos que este fin de semana saldremos para la despedida de soltera de Ino, tendré que hacer uso de algunos contactos para el plan, solo hay un requisito, tendréis que poneros exquisitamente guapas y sensuales- Finalizó con una sonrisa algo macabra, pero sin duda, nos convenció.

**Temari**

Me dirijo hacia casa donde se supone que esta mi fiel marido con mi pequeño Kenta, sigo sin poder asimilar lo ocurrido, y es inevitable que se me vengan tantos recuerdos a la cabeza…

_Flash Back_

_En un banco del parque del lago se encontraba una pequeña rubia de apenas 8 años jugando con su hermano de 9, no paraban de correr ya que si su hermano Kankuro la encontraba habría perdido el juego, y eso era impensable para ella._

_Después de encontrar el sitio perfecto para esconderse según ella, salió disparada para trepar ese árbol con las ramas bajas. Al subir con la respiración agitada se llevó un susto de muerte al observar que no se encontraba sola...un niño que aparentaba ser algo mayor se encontraba sentado en una rama mirándola fijamente con esos ojos tan oscuros._

_-Una niña como tú debería tener cuidado, escalar no es lo más adecuado para señoritas._

_Temari enrojeció como un tomate – Soy buena escalando y no me pasará nada, y mejor cállate antes de que mi hermano me descubra._

_-Hmp, poco señorita y maleducada, que desperdicio para lo bonita que eres._

_Eso si que la dejo boquiabierta._

_-¿Se puede saber quién eres para hablarme así?- Contestó esta vez enfurecida por los insultos, ¡Que sabía él la educación que tenía!_

_-Soy Itachi Uchiha, en fin.. me voy cuídate y espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver seas algo mas femenina. Y sin más desapareció sin dejar rastro, no fue hasta que escuchó la voz de su hermano cuando la encontró que salió del trance._

Esa había sido la primera vez que lo vió, tan engreído y borde como siempre, sin embargo, nunca pudo olvidar los ojos de aquel niño y no fue hasta años después cuando lo conoció.

-Tadaima! – Dije intentando disimular con una sonrisa. Mi pequeño de dos años se acercó corriendo por el pasillo a recibirme- Hola mi cielo, ¿Me has extrañado?, mamá lo hizo muchísimo.

- Bienvenida a casa cariño- Ahí estaba él con su sonrisa pequeña y la mirada tranquila, parecía increíble que ese que le había recibido fuera el mismo que besaba apasionadamente a esa arpía.

-Hola, hoy estoy algo cansada, voy a darle de cenar y a acostar a Kenta y luego me voy a dormir- Contesté lo más simpática que pude dada las circunstancias.

-Debes descansar Tema, tanto trabajo no te hace bien, tienes mala cara, ¿quieres que te prepare algo de cena o un baño?

-No – contesté de inmediato y pude observar hasta preocupación en su cara, ¡Será falso! Ahora se preocupa, pero esa noche ni siquiera le pesó el anillo que tenía en su dedo- Estoy bien solo necesito dormir, gracias Ita, por cierto, este fin de semana saldré con las chicas por la despedida de soltera de Ino- Contesté con una sonrisa observando al detalle su rostro.

- Mmm, está bien solo tened cuidado, ya sabes que no me gusta que andes por ahí sola – ¡Y un cuerno!, no puedo salir con mis amigas y tú te lo pasas en grande, vas a enterarte de lo que es bueno Uchiha Itachi.

**Ino**

Estaba en mi cuarto de adolescente en casa de mis padres, mi "prometido" y yo acordamos un par de semanas antes vivir en lugares distintos para hacer más especial el inicio del matrimonio, y no sabe cuánto me alegro ahora de que tomara esa decisión, no soportaría tenerlo frente por frente en estos instantes.

Mi móvil sonó con una melodía bastante pegadiza, no hacía falta que mirase la pantalla para saber de quién se trataba. Recordé a Temari y su plan de "hacer por ahora como si nada ocurriese" así que lo cogí.

-Hola, Ino al habla

-Hola feita, ¿cómo está la futura novia? –Preguntó el con su tono alegre de siempre.

- Bien, más tarde iré a los baños termales a relajarme.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Ino? Noto tu voz más apagada que de costumbre- Que genio te has vuelto Sai, lástima que para otras cosas seas tan básico.

- Sí, sí, solo son los nervios, por la boda ya sabes – Intenté disimular, juro que sí! Pero era muy complicado teniendo todas esas imágenes en mi mente.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes, todo saldrá tal y como lo hemos planeado, serás la novia más hermosa que han visto todos.

- Si…, por cierto, este fin de semana las chicas se empeñaron en salir a celebrar mi fiesta de despedida, ¿no te molesta no?, al fin y al cabo creo que tu también saliste con los chicos a celebrar ¿no?- Pregunté algo mordaz, necesitaba sacar aunque fuese un poco toda esa furia que sentía en mi interior.

-Ehh… sí bueno fue una fiesta sin mucha importancia, claro que no me molesta, solo quiero que te cuides y que lo pases bien, bueno feita, debo irme tengo algunos recados que hacer aún, descansa ¿si?, te amo- Sin importancia ¿eh?, si tan solo supieras Sai…

-Claro, descansa, hasta mañana.

Esto iba a ser más duro de lo que creía- Suspiré mientras intentaba dormir.

Mientras en un columpio de un parque infantil…

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, porque tuviste que hacerme esto precisamente ahora…


	3. Dudas, temores y más lágrimas

**Sakura**

Estaba acompañando a la dulce Hinata a su..casa.. por llamarlo de algún modo. Durante el camino ambas íbamos ausentes y en casi un silencio absoluto. Fue la pelinegra la que interrumpió el momento de concentración.

-No creo que pueda disimular Sakura… Naruto-kun me conoce y sabrá que me ocurre algo, y no dejará de insistir hasta descubrir de qué se trata

- Sí, tienes razón ese dobe suele ser muy insistente, mmm déjame pensar- dije dubitativa - ¡Ya sé! – Dije de golpe cogiendo mi móvil del bolso.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Saku..

-¿Hola? Naruto.. sí, sí todo bien, verás me manda Hinata a hablarte, …bueno no te llamó ella porque ehh está ronca… ajam… ella está resfriada, tiene la gripe y se quedó ronca así que va a casa a descansar y prefiere que no os veáis hasta el fin de semana… si ya sabes para no contagiarte, nee Naruto debo irme, por cierto, el fin de semana Hina saldrá con nosotras para la despedida de soltera de Ino, adiós! –Colgué rápidamente sin darle tiempo al rubio de reaccionar.

-¿Crees que funcionará Sakura? De todas formas gracias, al menos no tendré que enfrentarme a él hoy.

Llegamos a la mansión Uchiha, la familia de Hinata era muy prestigiosa, disponía de una cadena hotelera que recorría todo el mundo, gracias a eso, otros años anteriores hemos podido viajar a países como Francia, Londres o México sin gastar apenas dinero.

-Bueno Hinata, procura descansar y si en algún momento me necesitas, sabes mi número- Contesté sonriéndole intentando animarla.

-Muchas gracias Sakura-chan, has sido de gran ayuda para mí y espero que también me llames si necesitas algo. Descansa tú también.

Continué andando hacia mi casa, la verdad es que no tenia ánimos algunos de estar en su casa por lo que sin darse cuenta se dirigió a la playa donde daba un largo paseo.

Miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente a tal velocidad que a la pelirrosa empezó a darle dolor de cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar cuantos sacrificios hizo para que el pequeño Uchiha siquiera reparara en que ella existía, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la primera sonrisa que le dedicó, ni en el primer beso que le robó, al igual que tampoco podía dejar de lado la primera vez que le entregó su cuerpo dándole lo único que le quedaba por dar.

Eran tantos años enamorada de una misma persona, años de trabajo de esfuerzo, de constancia, para que en apenas 3 minutos todo se derrumbe. Tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle y a la vez ninguna palabra que le saliera, podía sentir casi el corazón en la garganta impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, aunque sabía que eso era por el llanto.

Después comenzó a pensar en el plan de Temari, era cierto que confiaba en la chica aunque no le dio muchos detalles y no sabía cómo iba a salir todo aquello. Se sentía sin fuerzas, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo, después de tanto tiempo siguiendo al Uchiha parte de su orgullo se le había pegado, y este era el que le gritaba en su interior que no debía rendirse, que tendría que enfrentarle tarde o temprano y tenía que darle una lección, ni siquiera ya por ella misma… si no por todas las mujeres que lo han sufrido alguna vez y no pudieron vengarse como quisieron.

**Sakura**

Seguía andando distraída cuando escuchó un leve sollozo, al bajar la mirada descubrió a una castaña abrazada a sus piernas gimiendo y llorando sin parar.

-Tenten ¡Oh estas aquí! No tendrías que haberte ido de la casa así – Fui corriendo a abrazarla a lo que noté que lloraba aun con mas fuerza- Shh tranquila, no voy a dejarte sola, estoy aquí contigo…

-Sa..sakura yo… no soporto esto yo…

-Tranquila Tenten, todas estamos pasando por lo mismo, esos imbéciles nos la jugaron pero lo van a pagar caro.

-Pero tú no lo entiendes Sakura esto es distinto…

-No tienes por lo que preocuparte, Temari tiene un plan de venganza, lo cierto es que no nos dio muchos detalles, pero solo nos dijo que este fin de semana saldríamos para la despedida de soltera de Ino, que lógicamente no se va a casar, y que tendremos que arreglarnos muchísimo ser muy sensuales, oh y lo más importante, debemos actuar como si nada hubiera pasado hasta nuevas órdenes de la generala.

-Sakura para, yo…

- Lo sé, lo sé a todas nos va a costar muchísimo trabajo, pero hay que ser fuertes Ten y hacer lo posible para que esos malnacidos aprendan, y si para eso tenemos que actuar actuaremos, además, yo estaré aq…

-Sakura ¡Estoy embarazada!

-…- Sabía que había hablado muy rápido pero solo intentaba consolar a la chica que no paraba de llorar, pero esto si que jamás lo hubiera esperado. – Em..¿embarazada? pero qué, como, es decir cuando…

-Lo supe apenas esta mañana, iba a contarlo tras ver el video pensando que sería una chorrada, quería que fuerais las primeras en saberlo, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado yo…

-Oh dios mío! Tenten- la abracé más fuerte aún- no te preocupes yo estaré aquí para ti, no tienes que tener miedo, pero… ¿Neji lo sabe?... – pregunté algo miedosa.

-No… y no sé que debo hacer Sakura, ¿Debo decirle esto después de lo que pasó? ¿Quién iba a querer ser padre cuando no te importa tu novia y le pones los cuernos, por el amor de Dios, lo vi acostarse con otras frente a mis ojos Sakura!, tal vez lo mejor sería desha..

-¡Ni lo digas!, no voy a permitir que cometas una locura por tu miedo o por lo que ha ocurrido, óyeme bien Tenten, no te hace falta un padre para criar a tu hijo, y no estás sola, todas estamos contigo… y ahora con más razón debes vengarte de Neji, es imperdonable esto que ha ocurrido… ¡Vámonos a casa anda! Se hace tarde y comienza a hacer frío, además recuerda, ahora debes cuidarte más que nunca- Le dije con una gran sonrisa que ella me respondió mientras cogía mi mano y poníamos rumbo a casa.


End file.
